


Music of the Heart

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fem!Joey, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MickxFem!Joey.</p><p>The band go out for a drink after practice, Joanna's flirting as normal, Mick gets jealous. An angry Joanna throws a drink over him and offers to dry him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xflowerscrownx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xflowerscrownx/gifts).



> Natalie Joanna Jordison? xD
> 
> The title could literally not suck anymore, even if I tried, so w/e.

Joanna was a good drummer, and she knew very well that she was one of the best in their genre of music; she'd worked damn hard her entire life to get to where she was. That didn't stop Joanna from wanting to impress people; there was especially one, in the same band as her...Mick, she had a crush on him, and she wanted to be noticed, properly.

She didn't think she was much, only 5'3", blue-eyes, dyed-black hair that currently had a blonde streak in; she was petite too, not much to really show off. One time, Joanna caught Mick flirting with a girl that stood out way more than what she did, and it hurt her even though Mick wasn't hers...Joanna didn't really know what to do anymore, she didn't really know the first thing about getting guys, and every time that she had dressed up for Mick, he hadn't even looked at her twice; she was beginning to think that he was a lost cause.

But she wasn't going to give up just yet, she would try once more, and if Mick didn't react (just as normal), then she would just have to try and move on; after all, it was only a crush, and she'd had many of them over the years. Today, they were going to be having a practice with a tour coming up, they hadn't played together for a while and everyone thought it would be a good idea to straighten out the knots and get used to playing together again.

Joanna was out to impress, she'd bought a brand new skin-tight short black dress that she hoped would get Mick's attention; instead of wearing tights, or nothing on her legs as normal, she'd bought some stockings and a lovely garter belt to match. And, damn did she feel good when she finished getting dressed, she lightly curled her long hair and then did her make-up, she then grabbed her favourite leather jacket and headed downstairs; she slipped her feet into her black pumps that definitely made her legs look much longer (which was good for her since she wasn't tall).

She finally headed out, a smile on her face and her head held high at the thought of the look that could be on Mick's face when he saw her walk into that room; it definitely wasn't like her to wear heels when she was drumming, but one day wouldn't kill her, she had done it before at home when she needed some stress-relief after a date that had gone horribly wrong.

When Joanna arrived at the rehearsal hall, she spotted Jim outside smoking, she smiled to herself and parked her car then before getting out, she sprayed a little perfume on herself; as she stepped out, she shivered at the cold and pulled her jacket closer as she locked her car. Joanna headed over to the door, smiling more when she realized that Jim wasn't paying attention and she thought she could surprise him first, considering him and Mick had similar tastes, it would help her test the waters, "Afternoon, Jim!"

Jim looked up and he almost choked on his cigarette smoke when he saw how Joanna was dressed, "Jesus Christ, Jo! It's not exactly summer any more."

"So? I'm not dressed like this because of the weather. I feel good, and you know!" Joanna sighed, "I just want him to notice me, one day, then I can live happily."

Jim bit the inside of his lip, sworn to secrecy and he couldn't say anything since Mick was his best-friend...He didn't want to betray that trust, but he knew well that Mick had feelings stronger than friendship towards Joanna, "Well, I'm sure you'll have everyone's eyes on you today. Especially if you kick ass as normal," Jim finished his cigarette, "Wanna go in?" He offered his arm to Joanna, figuring it couldn't hurt to poke the bear a little, the bear being Mick in this case.

"Sure," Joanna took Jim's arm and smiled up at him, "Onwards!" Jim shook his head but opened the door anyway, leading Joanna inside and down to the hall, he opened one of the doors, smiling as all eyes moved on them.

"Hey guys," Jim smiled, he let go of Joanna's arm but leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling as he felt a glare on him, "I can't wait to play!" He went over to his spot and picked up his guitar off the stand.

"Got a date tonight Jo?" Corey decided to ask, looking up Joanna's appearance.

Joanna smiled as she walked over to her drum kit, "Nope. It's a new dress though, just wanted to wear it. It makes me feel good."

"Well, you look amazing."

"Thank you!" Joanna grinned then sat down at her kit, "Is everyone here yet?" She looked around the room, noticing immediately that there was at least three members missing from their group.

"Craig texted to say he's running late, Clown has gone to the toilet and I'm not sure about Sid, but you know what he's like for being late."

Mick cleared his throat, still a little distracted by Joanna, he had to wonder if she knew what she was doing, he felt a little uncomfortable in a certain area, "Apparently, Sid stayed over at Craig's, a mutual friend had a party or something, so he should be here with Craig."

"Who told you that?" Paul asked, a little suspicious.

"Sid."

Joanna played a little beat on her drums, "They shouldn't be too long. Depends what they've been up to though." It was no secret that Craig and Sid had been jumping into each other's pants for the past year and a half, the band didn't really see it coming though, the two being so different; but that didn't matter anyway, they were happy.

Paul shuddered at the thought and turned back to Chris to continue their conversation; Joanna continued warming up by playing a small beat, she could feel eyes on her, and it made her feel happy because she knew who they belonged to. She turned to Mick, smiling at him as he looked like a deer caught in headlights, a blush rising to his face, "Hi, Mick." She was going to make the first move, then at least if they went out for drinks after practice, she could wind Mick up a little, and maybe get him in bed. _Maybe_.

"How are you?" It was the only thing that Mick could get out without sounding like an idiot; so many things were running through his mind right now, and he hated it. He felt like a love-struck teenager again.

"Good," Joanna winked, inwardly smirking when she saw Mick glance away, "You?"

"I'm fine." Mick smiled a little; his mind was still running. He could just imagine running his hands over Joanna's thighs, kissing her deeply just so he could wipe that smile off her face.

"That's great!"

The others finally arrived and Corey cleared his throat, his way of checking that everyone was ready, "Can we start with Eyeless?"

~ ~ ~ ~

After finishing practising, they headed to a near-by bar; they each bought themselves a drink and Joanna went over to the bar to get herself a drink, "Hey, beautiful," Joanna looked at the guy next to her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Joanna smiled, "I'll have a double JD and coke."

He ordered the drink and got a glass of rum for himself, "I'm Oliver," Their drinks arrived and he held up his glass, "Bottoms up?"

"I'm Joanna," She smiled more and nodded; both of them downed their drink, "Thanks for this."

Oliver smiled, "Don't worry about it. How about some shots?"

"Only if it's vodka," Oliver nodded; getting the attention of the barman, he ordered them a couple shots of vodka. They both threw back a shot, smiling as a buzz ran through them, "I really need this."

Oliver didn't want to pry, so he simply nodded in agreement, picking up another shot, "Here's to forgetting a shit day." Joanna grinned, picking up one of her shots and clinking their glasses together before each throwing the shot back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They easily made it through the shots and Joanna ordered more with the addition of some tequila shots; she was actually having fun, Oliver hadn't even looked at another girl the whole night and Joanna hadn't bothered searching for Mick. She was grateful to be distracted for once; it wasn't until she got up to go to the bathroom that she noticed Mick. He was sat at a near-by table with Jim and Craig, easily in viewing distance of the bar, Joanna resisted the urge to shake her head and leaned over to Oliver, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay," Oliver smiled down at her, "Don't take too long, I'll miss your pretty face."

Joanna simply giggled at that and as she turned, Oliver took the opportunity to grab her ass, making her jump slightly, "Don't get too cheeky!" She then headed off to the bathroom.

Oliver eyed up Joanna's glass, taking the moment to discreetly slip something into the liquid, covering it up my moving the glass onto a mat. Mick stood up, catching the attention of Jim, "What are you doing?"

"I think he just spiked her drink. I saw him doing something," Jim's jaw dropped, moving so Mick could get passed, "I'll fucking kill him," He walked over to the bar, getting himself a glass of lemonade, Oliver didn't even look at him twice and Mick took the moment when he went to pay to accidentally knock over Joanna's drink, spilling it right onto Oliver, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry."

Oliver grumbled, grabbing a cloth that the bartender handed him, "Sure. It's alright."

"Hey," Oliver looked up at Mick, obviously still annoyed, "I've got my eye on you. Don't mess with Joanna." The guitarist then went back to his table, not saying anything to either Jim or Craig.

It wasn't too long after Mick had sat down that Joanna returned from the bathroom, practically jumping onto the bar stool, she gently touched Oliver's hand and smiled, "See, super quick."

"I see," Oliver smiled, remembering what Mick had said, "I need to get going now," He stood up, grabbing his stuff, "It was lovely to meet you."

Joanna rose an eyebrow, "Oh. And you're not going to invite me to come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Oliver stopped Joanna before she could ask why, "Ask your scary friend about it."

Joanna frowned at that, also standing up, "Could I at least get your number?"

"I'm sorry. It's best if we just leave it, I don't want to get on his bad side, he's much bigger than me. See ya'." Oliver then left.

Joanna knew exactly who Oliver was talking about. She glanced over at Mick who was too busy talking to Jim to notice; she grabbed her own stuff, pulling her jacket on, she leaned over the bar, getting the barman's attention, "Could I have a glass of water, please?" He nodded and quickly made one handing it over to her, "Thanks," She smiled then headed over to Mick; she felt a little more annoyed when Mick didn't even look at her so she promptly leaned over and poured the glass of water over his head, "Fucking asshole." She placed the glass on the table then left.

"Wha-" Mick stood up, quickly heading after Joanna, "Jo! Wait."

Joanna turned around, glaring at Mick, "What? Do you want to interfere some more? He's already left!"

"Joanna," Mick reached out, frowning when she took a step back, "I saw him putting something in your drink! What do you expect me to do? You know, I can't just sit by and watch someone taking advantage of my friend!"

Joanna instantly softened, suddenly feeling really guilty, "Shit. I'm so sorry, can I offer to dry you off? I should have asked...I just got a little annoyed. He seemed nice and actually interested, I wanted someone to pay attention to me and he was."

"It's okay," Mick smiled, "Come on then, my place isn't that far away. I've got towels and we've probably had too much to drive."

Joanna nodded, hinting for Mick to lead the way; happily following him, she'd only been to Mick's place once before and vaguely remembered where it was. It only took them about ten minutes before Mick arrived at his door and let them in, "Where's your bathroom then?"

"Upstairs, on the left, you can't miss it," Mick smiled, closing the door, "I'll just wait in the lounge."

Joanna smiled then headed upstairs to grab some towels; Mick went into his living room, sitting down and taking his shirt off, he didn't wait too long before Joanna walked in. She took an unnoticeable deep-breath and sat on the sofa beside him, placing one of the towels onto Mick's hair, "I really am sorry."

"I said it's okay," Mick reached for the towel on his head but Joanna slapped his hand away, "I'd be fine doing it myself, you don't need to help."

Joanna shrugged, "I want to," She used another towel to gently dry Mick's face, she then slowly dabbed his shoulders and torso, trying not to get too distracted by his muscles; once she was done, she placed the towel aside then used the other one to begin drying off Mick's hair. It didn't take too long for her to be finished and she simply placed the towel with the other one, "I guess I should get going. You'll need to get your clothes sorted and it's late."

"I have a spare room," Mick spoke, trying not to sound too eager, "If you want to stay...I'm sure I have something I could lend you for the night. You could wash your clothes then put them in the dryer for tomorrow."

Joanna smiled again, "That sounds nice actually. I'll go wash my make-up off and you could look for something for me to change into!"

"Sure," Mick smiled, standing up; they headed upstairs together, Joanna going into the bathroom and Mick heading into his own room. He wanted to make a move on her tonight, but he still didn't quite have the nerves to say or do anything; he searched through his drawers and found a barely-worn football shirt that he figured could do Joanna for the night, he popped into the bathroom, leaving it on the towel rack, "The spare room is right next to mine if you want to get changed in there."

"Thanks, Mick."

Mick grinned, "That's okay, I'm gonna go get changed myself. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Great! I'll put us something together once I'm done." Mick then headed back to his room; Joanna finished removing her make-up and used a small towel to dry her face, she grabbed the shirt then headed into the spare room.

It only took a few minutes for her to get changed, but Joanna couldn't help stopping for a moment, enjoying how the shirt drowned her small body, Mick's scent lingering; she picked up her dress, bra and shoes then headed downstairs, placing her shoes beside Mick's boots before heading into the kitchen, "Hey."

Mick turned, smiling brightly even as his heart jumped into his throat; he opened up the washing machine, "Here you go. Will they be fine all together?"

"Oh yeah, I always wash anything black before I wear it, the dye runs most of the time," Mick nodded, knowing the feeling from when he'd got new pants, "Thanks again. I like this shirt, it's very comfortable."

Mick closed the washing machine then set it, "It's really okay. I'm making popcorn," He pointed to his microwave, "Figured we could put a film on, see when we get tired."

"Good idea," Joanna smiled, "I'm picking the film though!" She quickly headed into the living room, not allowing Mick to reply; the older simply chuckled, he made them both a glass of cola and pulled out the popcorn once it was done.

Mick headed into the living room, placing the bowl of popcorn and then the glasses onto the table, "I poured you a drink of cola."

"Thanks a lot," Joanna smiled up at Mick, watching as he sat down, "I picked Nightmare on Elm Street."

Mick leaned back, "Good choice," He smiled at Joanna, his focus soon on the film as it began to start; she took a small sip of her cola then got comfortable on the sofa, happy to stay quiet through the film.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It only took half the film before Mick had dozed off, the two had worked through most of the popcorn and now, as the film was coming to the end, Joanna began to feel the tiredness hit her; she glanced at Mick, turning the t.v. off before leaning over and grabbing a few pieces of popcorn, she threw a couple at the guitarist, trying to wake him. It wasn't until she threw one a little harder than the others, hitting Mick square in the nose when he finally woke, he looked at Joanna, noticing some popcorn in her hand, he then glanced at himself and chuckled.

"You like throwing things at me today, huh?"

Joanna shrugged, eating the last few pieces in her hand, "I figured you would be more comfortable in bed."

"Really? And you couldn't wake me like a normal person."

"Obviously not," She poked her tongue out at Mick, getting another chuckle from him, "I was getting pretty tired too, needed a little distraction."

Mick glanced at the clock, taking a moment to stretch, "I guess we should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Joanna stood up, she also stretched out her muscles, unintentionally showing Mick her thong. The older licked his lips, snapping himself out of his daze just before Joanna dropped her arms and turned around, "Now I'm up, I don't feel tired."

Mick couldn't stop himself from saying something, "Jo, can I tell you something?" She nodded, a little worried about his serious tone, "I was jealous at first, of that guy," He paused for a moment, trying to gauge Joanna's reaction, "He had all of your attention, I didn't like it," He reached out, grateful when she didn't move; he took Joanna's hips in his hands then pulled her close, "I wanted your attention,"

Joanna didn't know what to say, she knew there was a blush on her face; she felt like Mick's stare told her everything. Mick reached up, gently cupping Joanna's cheek, he ran his thumb over her lips before he pulled her down into a kiss; Joanna couldn't help but give in, her lips moving with Mick's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, straddling his thighs when he pulled her closer; their tongues soon melded together and Mick couldn't stop his hands from exploring, his left hand sliding along the inside of her right thigh.

They both soon became breathless and pulled away, simply staring at one another; Mick realised quickly where his hand was and he moved it to Joanna's waist, "You're beautiful. And, I really love you."

"Mickael," Joanna sighed happily, "I love you too."

Mick hated his name and everyone knew that, but the way Joanna spoke it...He could have it on repeat and never get sick of hearing it, "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah," Mick stood up, holding Joanna close, smiling as her legs wrapped around him; he then carefully headed upstairs and into his bedroom. He laid Joanna down on his bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before closing the door; he soon joined her, still unable to stop staring, "So, Mick?"

Mick hummed, "We really should sleep."

"I said, I'm not tired any more," Joanna poked Mick's chest, "Besides, you can't just tell me you love me then fall asleep."

Mick shrugged, "I guess not," He kissed Joanna's neck then leaned over and parted her legs, "What if, we plan a date?" He pressed a kiss to her lips, "What if, I want you to be mine?"

"What if, I want you to make me yours?"

Mick hummed again, his fingers curling around the waistline of Joanna's thong, "Be mine then."

"Gladly," Joanna smiled as Mick quickly pulled off her thong, simply tossing it aside; she sighed happily as he pushed the shirt up her torso. The guitarist leaned down, pressing a kiss to Joanna's womanhood; her fingers gripped at the sheets and she moaned as he flicked his tongue against her clit, "Fuck, Mick."

Mick ran his tongue over Joanna's womanhood again, enjoying the moan she gave, "You taste so nice." Joanna could only hum in response, the mere thought of what Mick was doing drove her crazy and she could barely handle being teased. The guitarist slid a finger into her, slowly thrusting as he watched her response; Joanna's head titled back slightly and she breathed out a moan from the contact. Not wanting to tease for much longer, Mick thrust his finger until her walls loosened, he then slid in another and began thrusting them while gently rubbing his tongue over her clit.

"Oh, Mickael~" Joanna couldn't help but moan, her thoughts having made her more horny; Mick breathed out a sigh, thinking his name sounded even better when she moaned it. He curled his fingers into her, enjoying the gasp she gave when he found her spot; Mick thrust his fingers slowly, happily trailing circles around her bud with his tongue.

Joanna's grip on the sheets tightened and she could only moan more as Mick worked her up; Mick was more than happy to be where he was and to know that he was the one pleasing her. He thrust his fingers a little quicker, getting louder moans out of Joanna as he continued to hit her spot, his tongue rubbing circles around her clit; Joanna's back arched, her hips lifting as the pleasure continued to shock her veins.

Mick took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Joanna's back, holding her steady as he slid her fingers out of her; she gave an audible whine at the loss but soon moaned again when he slid his tongue inside her. He knew Joanna was close, Mick wanted to taste her and feel her as she hit her orgasm; he thrust his tongue in and out of Joanna, his thumb rubbing her clit as she continued to moan.

Joanna reached down and gripped at Mick's hair as he continued to pleasure her; her hips moving to the way he thrust his tongue, she bucked when his tongue brushed against her spot. Mick didn't let up, rubbing his thumb quicker as he also thrust his tongue quicker; Joanna's moans only got louder as her stomach began to coil. Mick's tongue brushed her spot again and she could only arch, hitting her orgasm with a loud moan, her nails digging into her scalp.

Mick happily swallowed her juices then lapped her up, gently rubbing her hip as she began to settle; he pulled back and watched her collapse against the mattress, panting softly. He simply pulled back then laid beside her, unable to pry his eyes away; he brushed some of Joanna's hair away from her sweat-ridden forehead, beginning to wonder why on Earth she liked him.

Joanna looked over at Mick where he now lay, she noticed the very prominent erection he had and even though he hadn't mentioned anything about it, she simply couldn't help herself; she pried herself away from the mattress and soon straddled his hips, smiling when he looked up at her. Mick sat up when Joanna tugged at his shirt, she threw it across the room then pushed his shoulders back down to the bed; she then moved, her fingers resting on the waistband of his sweatpants for a moment before she swiftly pulled them down his legs, her heart fluttering when she noticed that he had no underwear on.

Joanna threw the pants to the floor then leaned down and kissed Mick's stomach, she wrapped a hand around the base of his length and gave it a tug before swiping her tongue across the crown; Mick let out a shaky moan, looking down at her as she paused, "Do you have condoms?"

Mick nodded, he reached to his bedside drawer, he pulled a condom out and passed it to her; Joanna ripped the packet open with her teeth, smirking at Mick when he licked his lips. Joanna took the condom out of the packet, merely throwing the packet to the floor; she then rolled the condom down Mick's length, watching as he twitched a little from her soft touch. Joanna then took his length in her mouth, she bobbed her head a few times, slicking him up with her saliva; she then pulled back and straddled him again, taking his cock in her hand and pressing the crown to her entrance.

Mick held Joanna's hips, watching her face as she lowered herself onto his length; Joanna bit her lip, feeling her walls spread to accommodate his size. Joanna had to stop half-way, letting out a small whimper, Mick gently rubbed his fingers against her flesh, "Don't rush yourself, baby."

"I know..." Joanna leaned down and kissed Mick, reaching up and cupping his face, she rubbed her thumb against his cheek as he began to kiss back; she slowly rocked her hips, moaning into the kiss as the pleasure slowly began to creep through her body.

Mick groaned, twisting his tongue with Joanna's as their kiss deepened; she began to move her hips quicker, pulling away and letting out a loud gasp as Mick's length slid into her more. Mick gently rubbed Joanna's back, he knew he wasn't small and he didn't want to hurt Joanna, "Take it easy...It's okay if you can't go any further."

"Mick," Joanna smiled at Mick, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I _am_ taking it careful. I wanna feel all of you...Just let me," Mick nodded, he continued to rub Joanna's back as she moved her hips, allowing herself to get used to his size; they both didn't mind the slow pace, the pleasure building up more through it. Joanna slowly began to move more, taking in more of Mick's length, the pleasure making her ignore the slight twinge of pain; she soon settled on him, letting out a gasp as she felt his cock pressing against her spot. Mick gave her a moment, carefully pulling Joanna down for a kiss; Joanna let herself get lost, feeling herself becoming more relaxed, she grabbed Mick's shoulders and flipped them over, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I want you to make love to me, Mick,"

He nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Joanna's lips before he began to move, thrusting slowly; Joanna sighed happily, moving her hips in time with his thrusts to create a steady rhythm between them. She let out a small moan with Mick's cock brushed against her spot. Joanna quickened the movements of her hips, hoping to show Mick that it was okay for him to speed up; Mick's thrusts soon followed, dragging more moans from Joanna's lips, he buried his face into her neck, kissing softly as he thrust deeper, hitting perfectly into her spot.

As he groaned from Joanna's tightening walls, she moaned loudly, her nails digging into Mick's shoulders as the jolt of pleasure rushed through her veins right to her core. Mick moved slightly, gently kissing her lips as he bucked his hips, causing them both to let out a cry of pleasure. "Oh, Mickael." Joanna breathed out, moaning again as Mick hit her spot.

Mick gasped, feeling Joanna's walls only tighten more; he knew she was close and he was too, he bucked his hips again, grunting as Joanna let out an almost scream, her body shuddering beneath him. Mick held her close, giving one more thrust before he felt his own release wash over him, a loud groan leaving his lips. >They moved together slightly, riding out their high; Mick slowly pulled away, letting his softening cock slide out of Joanna. He laid beside her then pulled her close, kissing away the sweat on her forehead; Joanna ran a hand over Mick's chest, nuzzling her face into the warmth of his neck, "I love you, Natalie."

Joanna smiled, snuggling into him more, "I love you too, Mickael." Mick smiled, he gently ran his fingers through her dark hair; both of them were happy to lay there, enjoying each other. Mick heard Joanna's breathing slow down, he glanced at her, smiling warmly since she'd clearly fell asleep; he knew she must have been exhausted.

Mick carefully moved, he removed the condom and threw it into the trash can, he picked up Joanna to move the covers out of the way, he then laid her down again, pausing when she moved; Joanna simply yawned, stretching out slightly, her eyes cracked open softly. Mick leaned down, kissing her forehead, then laid down beside her; he pulled the covers over them and pulled her close. Joanna smiled, allowing her eyes to close again, happily snuggling into Mick; Mick closed his eyes too and they both slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me FOREVER to write, but I stuck at it soooo. I hope it was enjoyable :)


End file.
